Fanfic Card Captor Sakura Surat Cinta Syaoran
by istar fantasy
Summary: Syaoran yang di bantu Meiling memanfaatkan situasi agar Syaoran dapat menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura.


**Fanfic Card Captor Sakura " Surat Cinta Syaoran "**

**Disclaimer : Clamp  
><strong>

**Author : Istar Fantasy  
><strong>

**Ini Fanfic pertamaku yang berjendre drama semoga gak terlalu ngebosenin & bisa menghibur...  
><strong>

**Pada suatu liburan, Sakura dan teman-temanya pergi untuk mencari jamur di sebuah hutan di kaki gunung Fuji. Mereka lalu berhenti sejenak di dekat terminal untuk mempersiapkan keranjang untuk jamur. Saat mereka beberapa langkah memasuki hutan, Meiling mengajak Syaoran ke tempat yang cukup sepi.**

"**Syaoran….. ini kesempatan yang bagus untukmu menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sakura…!" kata Meiling**

"**Tapi… bagaimana caranya… aku selalu salting di depan dia…..!" kata Syaoran putus asa**

"**Emm…..!"kata Meiling (lagi berfikir)**

**Meiling lalu melihat sebuah pohon besar berongga tidak jauh dari mereka**

"**Aha…. Aku punya akal…!" teriak Meiling sebuah lampu langsung menyala di atas kepalanya**

"**Apa…..?" kata Syaoran (gak sabar)**

"**Gini…****#$%*#$^$#$%^….!" Bisik Meiling**

"**Ide bagus tu….!" Jerit Syaoran**

"**Jadi kamu ngertikan….?" Kata Meiling**

"**Gak….…! kamu ngomong pake bahasa apa sih…. Kok..…^$%^%****…. ?" kata Syaoran (bingung)**

"**Syaoraaaaaaaaaaaan…..!" Meiling (kesel)**

**Setelah Meiling menjelaskan rencananya pada Syaoran sampai bibirnya doer. Meiling segera menyusul teman-temannya yang lain. Sedangkan Syaoran mulai menjalankan rencana Meiling dengan menulus sepucuk surat dengan kertas dan pena pemberian Meiling.**

**Isi suratnya adalah:**

"**Begini aku menulis surat ini karena ada sesuatu…. Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin ku ungkapkan padamu… sudah lama sekali aku menyimpan perasaan ini….. sebenarnya aku sangat menyukai sejak lama…. Jika kamu pun memiliki perasaan yang sama datanglah ke bawah pohon cemara besar di ujung hutan ini…."**

**Syaoran lalu menaruh surat itu di rongga pohon. Di tempat lain Meiling menghampiri Sakura yang sedang mengumpulkan jamur bersama Chiharu.**

"**Sakura….. !" panggil Meiling**

"**Ada apa Meiling… ?" jawab Sakura**

"**Begini…... Tadi aku gak sengaja ninggalin hp ku di rongga pohon depan hutan…. ! bisa tolong kamu ambilin gak….?" Pinta Meiling.**

"**kenapa gak ambil sendiri aja…?" Tanya Chiharu.**

"…**.(putar otak)…. Soalnya aku mau ngasih bekal makan untuk Syaoran.. takut dia udah lapar….! Jawab Meilin (dapat ide)**

"**Ok.. deh kalo gitu….!" Jawab Sakura**

**Sakura dan Chiharu pun segera bergegas ke pohon yang di tunjuk Meili. Tapi di tengah jalan…**

"**Aduhhhhh…..!" teriak Chiharu sambil memegangi kepalanya**

"**kamu kenapa…..?" Tanya Sakura (panic)**

"**Perutku sakit… !" keluh Chiharu**

"**Sakit perut kok yang di pegang kepala…?" Tanya Sakura (bingung)**

"**Barusan kepalaku kejedot pohon…..!" kata Chiharu**

"**Ooooooooooh….!" Kata Sakura swetdrop**

"**Ini pasti karena aku tadi sarapan 2 bala-bala… plus cabe 2 kilo….!" Sesal Chiharu karena memakan sarapannya eksteemmm**

"…**pantes aja…..!" Sakura (swetdrop)**

"**Sakura anter ke toilet yuk…. !" ajak Chiharu**

"**Toilet terdekat dari sini…. Ada di dekat sungai….…. jadi belawanan arah dengan pohon Meiling….!" Kata Sakura (?)**

"**Gimana donk….?" Chiharu jadi panic**

"…" **pikir Sakura (bingung)**

**Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka terlihat Takashi sedang melompat-lompat . (keturunan kodok).**

"**Aha….(dapat ide)… Takashi….!" Teriak Sakura (lari nyamperin)**

"**Minoriii…..!" teriak Takashi sambil berlari menuju Sakura**

"**Emang ini Iklan…..!" kata Sakura sambil mukul Takashi pake clow card fight**

"**Takashi… boleh minta tolong gak….?" Tanya Sakura**

"**Boleh…. Minta tolong apa….?" Jawab Takashi dengan muka babak belur**

"**Tolong ambilin Hp yang ada di rongga pohon sebelah sana…..!" kata Sakura sambil nunjuk ke pohon Meiling (mank ada pohon Meiling)**

"**Sakura….! cepat….!" Teriak Chiharu gak kuat lagi**

**Sakura segera berlari ke tempat Chiharu. Sedang Takashi pergi kepohon Meiling dengan santainya. Setibanya di pohon itu Takashi mengambil surat yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di rongga pohon itu.**

"**Mana Hpnya…. Cuma ada surat…wah surat cinta lagi….!" Kata Takashi seorang diri sambil baca surat cinta itu. **

"…**..Apa ini surat cinta untuku dari Sakura…Tapi selama ini Sakura lebih akrab sama Lie dan Eriol…!"lanjut Takashi yang masih sibuk mikir**

**Takashi lalu ingat suara teriakan Chiharu, Takashi langsung berasumsi kalo surat itu dari Chiharu untuknya dan Chiharu yang nyuruh Sakura untuk memancingnya kesana.**

"**Asiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkk….! Ternyata Chiharu memang menyukaiku …..!" teriak Chiharu kegirangan**

**Takashi pun mulai menari –nari mulai tari balet, salsa, disko, flamingo, break dance, kecak, pendet, hingga jaipong. Setelah lelah menari Takashi lalu berlari ketempat janjian. Di tempat lain Sakura dan chiharu keluar dari toilet dengan keadaan super malu karena tadi keduanya salah masuk ke toilet laki-laki. Lalu mereka pun sampai di tempat Meiling. Melihat wajah Sakura yang kemerahan Meiling mengira kalau Sakura telah membaca surat dari Syaoran. Meiling pun segera member sinyal pada Syaoran yang menunggu di pohon cemara. Syaoran pun tampak sumbringah.**

"**Meiling….. Hp mu… itu….?" Tanya Sakura (nanyain Hp)**

"**Udah-udah…..!" kata Meiling yang mengira Sakura mau nanyain soal surat**

"**Oh… sukur deh….!" Kata Sakura yang ngira Takashi udah balikin Hpnya**

"**Ya…ya…!" ejek Meiling**

"**Loh… jamku mana…?...pasti ketinggalan di toilet…..!" kata Sakura dalam hati (panic)**

"**Sakura kenapa….?" Tanya Chiharu liat Sakura panic**

"**Aku pergi dulu ya…..!" kata Sakura sambil melesat dengan clow card Fly**

" **Mau kemana…..?" Tanya Chiharu**

" **Met.. seneng-seneng….!" Teriak Meiling ngira mau ketemu Syaoran**

**Sementara itu di bawah pohon cemara Syaoran masih menunggu dengan cemas-cemas harap. Tidak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya, namun dia tak berani untuk langsung bertatap muka denganya.**

**Dalam hati mereka.**

"**Sakura sudah datang…..!" kata Syaoran dalam hati (deg-degan)**

"**Aduh Chiharu pemalu juga rupanya …. Aku jadi ikut grogi nih…..!" kata Takashi dalam hati**

**Karena sama-sama malu akhirnya keduanya hanya bisa diam di sisi pohon yang berlawanan. Syaoran lalu memberikan bunga yang dia kumpulkan dari tadi selama masa penantiannya.**

**Masih dalam hati.**

"**Chiharu memberiku bunga….!" Kata Takashi sambil menerima dengan bahagia**

"**Sakura menerima bungaku…..!" sorak Syaoran dalam hati**

**Takashi lalu memegang tangan yang dikiranya sebagai tangan Chiharu itu. Saat itu perasaan Syaoran serasa melayang-layang hingga ke galaksi roda biru(jauh amat). Setelah cukup lama keduanya mengumpulkan keberanian mereka pun berani menatap pasangannya. Ingin tahu posisi Syaoran dan Takashi saat itu " Syaoran yang kaget melompat hingga puncak tertinggi pohon cemara….. takashi yang sama kagetnya juga melompat walau hanya sampai kepuncak pohon cikur di dekatnya…."**

"**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa…Takashi…! Kenapa ada di sini…..?" teriak Syaoran (kaget)**

"**Kyaaaaaa….. Lie…..! Aku kemari karena surat ini…..!" teriak Takashi yang gak kalah kaget sambil nunjukin surat sumber masalah**

"**Itukan suratku untuk Sakura….!" Teriak Syaoran.**

"**Apa…?... Ku fikir ini surat cinta dari Chiharu.!" Kata Takashi kecewa**

"**Untung gak ada yang liat adegan mengerikan tadi….!" Kata Syaoran (liat sekeliling)**

"**Kalo ada yang liat gawat…!" kata Takashi (ikut memantau)**

**Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka terlihat Eriol sedang berdiri di tengah semak-semak dengan memasang muka monyet.**

"…**.Gawat Eriol liat…..!" teriak Syaoran**

"**Noooooooooooooooo….!" Teriak Takashi shock**

**Di tempat lain Meiling sangat kaget melihat Sakura kembali bersama Tomoyo, Rika dan Naoko.**

"**kok… udah balik lagi….?" Tanya Meiling heran**

"**Iya.…. Aku kan hanya ingin mengambil jam tanganku yang tertinggal di toilet…...tapi ternyata udah di ambilin ama Tomoyo…..!" kata Sakura nunjukin jam merk cerberos**

"**Tadi waktu Eriol ke toilet dia nemuin jam tangan itu…. Aku langsung tahu kalo itu jamnya Sakura…..!" kata Tomoyo.**

"**Kenapa bisa langsung tahu…?" Tanya Meiling yang masih kaget**

"**Soalnya aku membelinya bareng Tomoyo….!" Jawab Sakura**

"**Lalu Eriol mana…?" Tanya Meiling lagi (masih kaget)**

"**Tadi dia pergi untuk mencari buah pinus.. untuk mainan Spini…!" jawab Naoko**

"**Oya… syaoran dan takashi mana…..?" Tanya Rika yang dari tadi gak liat batang hidung Takashi.**

"**Kalo Syaoran…. ada di pohon cemara sebelah sana…..….!(nunjuk pohon cemara gede)… kalo Takashi gak tahu…..!" jawab Meiling dah agak tenang**

"**Kenapa gak tahu… kamu gak Tanya…. dia mau kemana saat dia ngembaliin Hp kamu…..?" Tanya Sakura bingung**

"**Ngembaliin Hp…..?" Meiling bingung**

"**Iya..…. Karena tadi aku sakit perut… aku dan Sakura minta tolong sama Takashi ngambilin Hp kamu… dah di balikin kan….?" Jelas Chiharu**

"**Gawaaaaaaaaattttttt….!" Teriak Meiling histeris**

**Meiling segera berlari menuju tempat Syaoran. Karena melihat Meiling yang histeris Sakura dan yang lainnya mengejar Meiling.**

**Sesampainya di pohon cemara terlihat Eriol sedang diikat di batang pohon dengan tanaman menjulur dan mulutnya di sumpal pake topi Syaoran.**

"**kalian sedang apa..? kenapa Eriol di ikat…?" Tanya Sakura ngeliat Eriol di ikat**

"…**..Eng..enggak….! jawab Syaoran (bingung+panic=?)**

"**kita Cuma lagi main… em.. Indian-indianan….!" Jawab Takashi (dapat alasan)**

"**Ya..ya..!" sambung Syaoran (merasa tertolong)**

"…**&$%##$%$^%$…..!"kata Eriol (artinya: mereka bohong….!)**

" **Bagaimana kalo kita ikutan main….!" Ajak Tomoyo**

" **Iya… pasti menyenangkan…..!" tambah Rika**

"…**..Ayo….!" teriak semua serentak**

**Akhirnya mereka malah jadi main Indian-indianan hingga sore hari.**

"…**..$$^*%#$%^#$%$$#% ****…!" teriak Eriol (artinya: lepasin aku…!) **

_**THE END**_


End file.
